More than 80% of chemicals used in life are manufactured by specific catalytic processes. A key point of the catalytic process is the catalyst. Heterogeneous catalysts have received extensive attention due to their ease of operation. As an important representative of heterogeneous catalysts, supported metal nanocatalysts have been applied widely. Dispersing active metal particles on a carrier can greatly reduce the amount of metal consumption which can achieve the same catalytic effect. A carbon material has high thermal and electrical conductivity and chemical stability, and is an ideal catalyst carrier. However, noble metal nanoparticles are easily agglomerated due to the nano-scale and it is difficult to achieve high dispersion when noble metal nanoparticles are loaded by carbon materials.